A Sincere Love
by Silenced Sorrow
Summary: Luke's been with the party for a while. Emil had come to realized he loved Luke... but does the redhead share the same feelings? Emil/Luke It's sappy but good.


Though the night continued on, neither of the two talked.. instead, they tried to sleep. But, unfortunately, Emil woke up and sighed, thinking that he would never get any good sleep. Instead, he just sat there and looked at the fire. The blonde wondered how in the world Luke had gotten here... and how they would get him home. It was mostly all that mattered.. but then again.. Emil couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be right without Luke there. The redhead had always supported the group, even though he wanted to get home to Tear.. whoever that was.

So they had tried their best to find Luke a way home. Though it was hard to do, they nearly triumphed... if it wasn't for Alice and her lackeys. They had gotten in the way and, because of it, Luke had suffered. Emil couldn't think of the last time Luke had been down like this.. He was so cheerful. It saddened the blonde to realize that, because of people from their world, Luke wouldn't be able to go home. He felt bad for the redhead..

"Can't sleep, Emil?"

The voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Looking over at Luke, he blinked slightly and shrugged. Falling into silence, the two listened to the crackling of the dying fire. Emil sometimes snuck looks at Luke, but didn't think anything about it. Instead, he just continued until Luke caught him after a while.

"You keep staring."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"..It's nothing to be sorry for.. I just want to know why."

Why? ..How could Emil explain why? Could he even dare tell Luke? No, he couldn't. The two only thought of each other as friends... or at least Luke did. Emil had grown to actually love the redhead as time went on while they had traveled together. Though he didn't know Luke's feelings about him, he wouldn't be seen the same by the other if he didn't like him in that way.. A vision of Luke coming to dislike.. even loathe him.. came to the blonde and he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. Hastily wiping them away, he looked to Luke again and sighed.

"...It's because..."

"Hm? Emil.. Are you crying?"

It seemed the tears went on without Emil realizing it. Luke reached over and pulled him into a hug. The blonde became confused and looked up at the other, who smiled at him softly and kept him in the warm embrace. Emil snuggled into said embrace and closed his eyes, resting his head against Luke's chest and slowly wrapping his arms around him. The two stayed like that for some time until Emil looked up at the other. This was his only chance. It was either sink or swim..

Clutching the fabric of Luke's shirt, Emil moved up some and pressed his lips to Luke's momentarily before pulling away and murmuring an 'I'm sorry' while looking away. Luke blinked a few times before gently taking Emil's chin and turning his head to face him. The same smile from earlier graced his features as he leaned down and kissed Emil. The blonde's eyes widened in shock before closing slowly. They remained in a liplock for more than a minute. But the entire time, Emil was wondering why Luke had kissed him back..

Breaking the kiss, Luke chuckled slightly and wiped Emil's tears away before kissing his forehead.

"You're a strange one, Emil."

"L-Luke! Th-that's not nice!"

"I wasn't finished talking.."

"Oh.."

Luke squeezed Emil briefly before returning to just hugging him normally.

"..But I guess that's why I fell in love with you in the first place. You have Ratatosk, but yet you are you.. That's what I like about you.. You stay who you are and you don't let anyone tell you who you're not.."

"But.. I'm not the real Emil..."

"I know. And I'm not the real Luke."

Emil blinked and looked up at Luke curiously. He just chuckled and tugged him down before covering them both with their blankets. Embracing Emil yet again, he placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled.

"...Good night, Emil."

"Night, Luke... See you tomorrow.."

It would be a lot harder to separate from Luke now that they were in love.. Emil dreaded the coming separation, but he knew he would cherish these simple moments with Luke as long as he lived.


End file.
